Photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) are devices utilized to detect light. They convert light to photoelectrons that are then multiplied and detected. In the past, one particular type of PMT has been formed from a transmission photocathode and a chain of dynodes. An example of the internal structure of a PMT in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, light 102 makes contact with one side of a transparent photocathode 104 and as a result photoelectrons 106 are emitted from the other side of the transparent photocathode 104. The photoelectrons 106 then make contact with a dynode structure 108 which in turn multiplies the photoelectrons 106.
Unfortunately, prior art PMTs (such as that illustrated in FIG. 1) have exhibited various limitations. For example, use of a transmission photocathode, as compared to a reflective photocathode, generally results in lower quantum efficiency and a shorter useful lifetime. However, the use of reflective photocathodes has sometimes been avoided in PMT devices for mainly geometric reasons (for instance, needing to have a compact PMT in order to have high bandwidth).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art PMTs.